Shining Willow
Shining Willow is an OC for The Hateable OC Contest Please do not mess with him! Description You look at the LeafWing so called "savior." His tropical green seems to be shining, as if covered by a million diamonds. His webs are silver, with copper-y spines. His eyes gleam golden with his broad, selfish smile. "LOVE ME!" He cries. "I AM AN EPIC..." his voice is drowned out by the cheering crowd. ''An epic narcissist. ''Your thoughts muse. His silver spots blind you, his pine green antennae flapping in the wind. His shining teeth almost screaming ''Look at me! Not you, me! I am amazing! ''His lime-green neck brags every word, and Shining Willow smiles smugly at you. Personality Smug. Self-centered. Obnoxious. Several of words describe Shining Willow, but none of them are the ones Shining calls himself. He wants the fame and love of the LeafWings. He's always in the spotlight. The star of the show. If he were forgotten, he would die of loneliness. He would need his reflection to keep him happy. He begs for popularity and fame. He never once thinks about other dragons, unless it would benefit himself. Family Shining Willow will never tell anyone who his family was, but there are many rumors. # He ran away from is family because no one gave him the love he lived off of. # His family is boring, and it would make him un-popular. # Members of his family are traitors. # He doesn't know who his family is. # His family left him because of his selfishness. The list just goes on, and on, and on! It became a format for a joke. Crazy ones like " His family's wings grew enormous and a wind pushed them into the ocean, where a gigantic fish jumped out and obliterated them." So never trust anyone when they say something about his family. Powers He is a leafspeak. And though it is weak, he claims that the world will thank him for his "all powerful leafspeak" He misuses the leafspeak and does it just for show. Dragons tell him that his leafspeak is amazing. Little do they know, but they are motivating him on a dangerous path... Now Shining Willow bounces joyfully to the crowd. "TELL ME I'M AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams. "YOUR AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd cries back. A dark murky green LeafWing walks up to him with a bloody HiveWing. "Kill him." The murky LeafWing says. Shining nods and sticks his talons in the ground. Poisonous, sharp, vines shoot out of the dirt, and encase the HiveWing. They squeeze in closer and... the HiveWing dies. The crowd cheers. But they didn't now he was turning into a PoisonWing. This went on. The bragging narcissist continued murdering HiveWings. His fame grew. "YES! I AM AMAZING! THAT IS SOOOOOOOO TRUE!" He exclaimed. But their once hero soon became a traitor. One day, the murky LeafWing did not bring a HiveWing. So the next day he never showed. He was never seen again. It was too late by the time they found out. His was bragging all the time and when no one answered, they died. Here is a conversation of sorrow, that once happened. "Aren't I amazing?" -Shining Willow "Who are you?" -LeafWing "How ''DARE ''you!"-Shining Willow Shining then proceeds to kill the LeafWing. The End? He was never over. They tried too much, so that he became all to thoroughly reinforced. Dragons exploded his home. Then the murky part happened. It was a murky year, how he got away. But they say traveled across the ocean, never to be seen again... unless he is preparing for the time when they come... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Status (PoisonWing) Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)